tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
City Business in Valvolux
Log Title: City Business in Valvolux Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Windsheer Location: Valvolux Date: July 25, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion checks with Windsheer on the status of the refugees. Knightmare checks with Delusion on the status of the city. category:Dominicon TP Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 11:56:37 on Thursday, 25 July 2019.' Valvolux Market Delusion is out in the Valvolux Market today, lounging behind a booth that's painted with stunningly realistic flowers. She has a datapad and her posture is relaxed, but her sharp senses are paying attention to the buying and selling going on around her, the people moving through. Windsheer wanders through the market, absent his more bellicose friend. While Ranpeji rants at the Golden Stopcock about the evil Autobots, Windsheer enjoys the relative quiet of the bustling market, stopping to examine the well-manufactured wares before moving onto the next booth. While his angular face is hard to read, his body language is much more relaxed since his escape from Decepticon custody and he's in a much better state of repair. Delusion takes note of the miniature flyer wandering through, and puts the datapad away, leaning forward and propping her chin on one hand. When Windsheer meanders close enough to be heard without raising her voice much, she addresses him. "You're looking well." Windsheer flinches at the voice, obviously still a little gun-shy after his vorns of Decepticon enslavement. Upon spotting Delusion, however, he immediately relaxes. "Yes. Your Widget fixed me up rather well and was good enough to share some energon with Ranpeji and me. She even enabled me to fly again! I cannot express my deep appreciation for all you've done for us." Windsheer bows deeply. Delusion nods back. "You're quite welcome. Have you tried your wings yet? Gone exploring any?" Windsheer turns his head to look at his right shoulder wing. "A bit! It was thrilling - but a little scary. It's been so long since I've flown... I'm going to have to get used to it again." His voice is tinged with embarrassment. "I'm a little afraid I'll crash," he admits. Delusion quirks half a smile. "So you might. And there are people here who can fix the damage," she reminds. "It would be a shame to deny yourself a joy for fear of pain." Windsheer nods. "That's a fact. Though maybe I should take it slow at first. Any airspace restrictions over Valvolux? I don't want to run into any problems." Delusion shakes her head. "Not for a citizen," she says. "And given that most of those don't fly, there's not a lot of competition for the air. Visitors, we have come through the gates. But you live here. If you leave the city, simply call in upon your return so you can be identified." Windsheer nods again. "Thank you, Delusion." He pauses before adding, "You have a lovely city. I appreciate the welcome you've extended us." Delusion inclines her head in acknowledgement. "How are the rest settling in? Any issues?" "Surprisingly well," Windsheer answers earnestly. "Some of us are assimilating better than others, but overall this has been a wonderful haven for healing." Delusion nods, getting up and leaning against the booth rather than sitting at it. "We have done our best to make it so," she says quietly, as if admitting something private. "Knightmare is old enough to remember cities that weren't at war." Windsheer sighs. "I barely remember," he admits. "All I remember is everyone joining up with the Decepticons, excited at the idea of conquest, and I... I just felt hollow. It really wasn't for me. It was a long time before I got recruited for the Autobots, though. Spying on my friends? It left a bad taste in my vocalizer. Now... this might be my new home. No fighting, except to defend ourselves." Delusion nods. "You might be roughly of an age with me, then," she notes. "I remember seeing the wreckage of Vos after its disastrous war with Tarn, and the rumor that laid blame elsewhere. All those eager recruits, off to the academy." She waves a hand. "Some of them did quite well, but a lot of them are long gone." Windsheer nods. "As a Vosian, I was expected to sign up with everyone else... war against Tarn or the Autobots... I just never had it in me. Somehow spying... maybe I was searching for answers. When the Autobots abandoned us, I sometimes thought maybe Starscream was right, but... the idea of revenge just exhausts me. The past is past. I will defend our new home, but my time of partisan factionalizing is over." Delusion chuckles. "I've done revenge. It's satisfying the short term, but eventually you outlive your targets." She tilts her head. "Thinking of joining the militia, then?" "I might," Windsheer admits. "I'm thinking about it. I could fly patrols, at least. You said you were short flyers - I could do my part. I might be done with mining for a bit at least, but I do need a job," he chuckles. "Do militiamechs get any kind of stipend?" he half-jokes. Delusion hmms. "Well, a bit of pay on days they show up to train, as an incentive. Not much," she admits. "It isn't the kind of intense warrior training I'm used to- more manning built-in defenses or forming up in ranks to make a numerical advantage." She gives Windsheer a wry smile. "They're civilians learning to use what they can, not professionals." Windsheer nods. "Maybe I can help with that, too. My military training is a little rusty, but I fell into sort of a leadership role among the miners with whom I was working." Delusion nods. "Leaders are definitely in short supply. People here are used to keeping their heads down, not taking charge." She frowns. "The Autobots sent an envoy to offer to help us with our defenses, and Knightmare has given tentative permission. I'm interested to see their training and leadership techniques, but we're trying not to get too entangled with either them or the Decepticons. It's delicate." Windsheer chuckles. "I'm trying to avoid both, but I can help out. I never really saw myself as a leader, either, but... someone had to step in. We had the same problem - you pop your head up, it was likely to get shot off. But someone had to speak up, make sure the injured got care, the mines themselves were structurally sound - I mean, the Decepticons didn't care for our sake, but at some point, it impacts their bottom line, you know?" Delusion nods. "I am familiar with the issue," she comments. "The attitude among much of Decepticon leadership is that there are plenty more workers to be had for the conquering. Most of them are incurious about the costs of such a policy." Windsheer chuckles again darkly. "I noticed," he says dryly. "I gather your take on things is different since your split with the Decepticons?" Delusion smirks at Windsheer. "Different before, too. The reason for the split, in a way. Knightmare takes care of her own, whoever they are. Megatron no longer bothers, except to throw a bone to those he favors. She challenged him to a duel over it." Behind his red full-face visor, Windsheer's optics widen. "What? Wow! The things you miss when you're toiling in a mine!" Delusion chuckles, then frowns. "Starscream interfered, unfortunately. So we left. And after spending some time recovering and gathering resources, decided to invest our efforts in a city rather than just be wanderers." Knightmare enters Valvolux through the main entrance, the Dominicon leader having been absent for awhile, and has changed a bit, the Femme's design taking on a somewhat sleeker edge to it and somehow making her looker sturdier and heavier then she had before. She nods to a few of the braver Valvoluxians who send a wave or a nod her way as she moves towards the market where she found one of the Daughter's signals. The diminutive Windsheer is talking with Delusion. He nods at what Del says, then bows slightly when Knightmare comes into view. Windsheer says, "It was great talking to you. I'd better go check on Ranpeji." Windsheer bows again, and heads for the Golden Stopcock. Delusion lifts a hand in greeting to Knightmare, then nods back to Windsheer. "Good luck," she says wryly. Windsheer chuckles, shaking his head as he walks away Knightmare arches a optic at the bow, her faceplate retracted for the moment then after he leaves looks to Delusion, "Have you not broken them of that habit yet?" Delusion arches an optic back. "Break him of being polite?" Knightmare shakes her head, "I have said before.. I do not wish anyone to bow. That stinks too much of Megatron and what he demands of others." Delusion hmms, looking in the direction that Windsheer left. "How do you desire that wish to be enforced, then?" Knightmare can't help but a brief chuckle, "My typical method would not work.. a sharp blow to the head." She looks in the same direction and flips a hand to the side, "I simply do not know. This is simply a new field of experience dealing with them on a regular basis." She looks back to Delusion, "What was he here for?" Delusion smirks. "Just wandering the market. I stopped him, to see how he and the other refugees are settling in." She folds her arms. "He thinks they're doing quite well here, and may join the militia. He has some leadership experience in herding the others, at least. More than most here." Knightmare nods, "He seems to have his head on straight as well as that other one.. though that one seemed more doubtful of how things are here." Delusion nods. "The other is angry and seeking a target. An attitude that can be useful if directed well, but disruptive if left to its own." She tilts her head. "I wonder... if we set him to watch Kup and anybody else who the Autobots might send, if he would do a good job out of spite, or lose control and cause a fight." Knightmare frowns as she thinks over that line of thought before she shakes her head, "I am not sure.. but Kup might be able to handle him, break him of that anger." There is a brief pause, "Possibly." Delusion nods, contemplative, steeples her fingers in front of her. "It is a gamble. It may be therapeutic, or it may make things worse." Knightmare nods a bit, "Not as much as one as you might considers. Kup has been at it for awhile.. I am sure he knows how to handle things if something does happen." She looks around, taking in the market again, "How has the city been doing? I have not been through her in awhile." Delusion straightens up a bit, looking around with a satisfied smirk. "Hard at work and happy for it, for the most part. A little tension with Bulwark's continued absence, but not enough to throw things off schedule." Knightmare nods as she watches the crowd for a bit, her own arms crossed across her chest, "We need to enhance the guard.. we are still seen as weak to others." She sighs before refocus on the other Dominicon, "I am still unhappy with allowing the Bots to help train the few we have had join the militia." Delusion nods. "Yes. It's an opportunity to learn their methods, but it also lets them infiltrate." She hmms. "We have no matching need to learn Decepticon methods, so politically it leaves an imbalance there, as well." Knightmare watches a pair of mechs working at one of the stalls before she answers, "Which is my worry. We want to stand on our own.. aligned with neither side." She lifts a hand and waves it around a bit, "Perhaps we should see if the Junkions wish to open a Embassy.. everyone else seems to wish to." Delusion snorts. "So long as it isn't another Autobot attempt in disguise," she comments. "Has Deathsaurus pestered you about opening one for Decepticons? I told him you'd have to make the decision in the end." Knightmare frowns a bit, "He made a passing comment about it. I am still undecided on what bounds should be placed if it is allowed." Delusion nods. Log session ending at 16:06:27 on Thursday, 25 July 2019.